herofandomcom-20200223-history
Urie
Urie is one of the deuteragonists of the series, she is part of the Angel's Friends. She is a 99% Angel who goes to Earth to start her stage in Golden School in order to become a 100% Angel and win her Radiant Halo. Urie was the second character to be introduced, the first being Raf. Personality and Traits Urie is a 15 star-old (in Season 1) angel, she is described as a sensible, naive, dreamy, happy, spontaneous and social girl. Urie has got a big passion for photographs and has got a magical camera named Digi-Dream, that is able to photograph either real objects or people's dreams. Urie has got lilac eyes and long curled brown hair, tied in four pigtails, two at the sides of her head and the other two on the back of her head. She likes to wear clothes with floral prints and bright colors, most of them are in the colors of yellow, orange and/or green. Powers Flower Fly Her wings become a bright yellow color with flower patterns that allow her to grow lianas and other types of vegetation, used to trap the adversary. It's used for the first time on 1x12 Hydro Fly Her wings become a bright blue color with star and waves patterns that allow her to breathe and swim underwater. It's used for the first time on 1x24. Meteo Fly Her wings become a lilac color with clouds and sun patterns that allow her to change the weather. It's used for the first time on 1x02 Jump Fly It's a special power that used together with the Scepter of Light allow Urie to perform really high jumps. It's used for the first and only time on 1x07 Multi-Beast Urie gains this power on the Tournament of Light and Darkness, it's a power that allows her to transform into any kind of animal. It's used for the first time on 1x24 Prisma Fly Her wings spread the eternal chromatic essence of the yellow color. It's used for the first time on 1x51. Hurricane Fly Her wings become a mix of different shades of blue that form swirls similar to the hurricanes, these wings allow her to create many hurricanes at the same time. It's used for the first time on 2x46. Green Fly Her wings become a gradient of different shades of green from a very dark shade to a very bright one, these wings allow Urie to spread a gummy green substance that hold the feet of her adversary on the floor. It's used for the first time on 2x46. Curiosities *Powers: Natural Fly i.e nature *Loves: Nature, in all of its forms and the flowers *Likes: Take pictures with the Digi-Dream and talk with her friends *Feels: A bit hippie but sensible and nice *Secret: With her Digi-Dream she takes photos, not just of reality but also of the dream dimension which is she is able to take photos of dreams. *Style: Floral fabrics and bright colors *Colors: Yellow, orange and green *Earthly One: Ginevra, a girl like water and soap, a bit insecure *Favorite Phrases: "This is a real flash!" *People call her: A bit naive, dreamer but full of intuition *Mascot: Lampo, a super-firefly that enlightens all paths *Rival Devil: The wacky, unpredictable and unfair Cabiria Signature Trivia *Urie's name is possibly a reference to the archangel Uriel. *While in the cartoon Urie is 15 stars, in the original comic she is 11 stars. *In the cartoon, for now, Urie doesn't have any crush or is in love with anyone but in the original comic she is secretly in love with Mephisto, a devil that in cartoon is just a background character. *In the comic Urie's wings and halo are lilac while in the cartoon they are yellow *In the comic Urie plays drums in the band named Angels, something that isn't shown in the cartoon version. *In both versions she has got the Digi-Dream. *While in the cartoon Urie's eyes are lilac, in the comic they are green. Category:Contradictory Category:Angels Category:Female Category:Humanoid Category:Teenagers Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Magic Category:Elementals Category:In Love Category:Immortals Category:Damsels Category:Mutated